Boyfriend For Hire
by pockysnightmare
Summary: Similar to "Things that go THUMP!" Full summary inside! KukaixUtau, AmuxIkuto, minor RimaxNagihiko
1. Prologue

**#**

Boyfriend for Hire

****

Couples: Amuto, Kuutau, Rimahiko

Chapter One: Prolouge

**#**

**Author's Starting Notes**

Hey! This is a new story I'm writing. It's the re-write and re-named version of my (now deleted) story, "Things that go THUMP!!" It's mostly KukaixUtau but it has other couples as well. I hope you enjoy it.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

(reviews are love)

I do NOT own Shugo Chara! in anyway

**#**

Utau's life has always sucked.

Every night for three years she's tormented with her brother Ikuto's noisy lovemaking to his girlfriend Amu. Her classes bore her to tears. And her manager's pregnant mood swings aren't making her life any easier.

But for once, things are finally turning up. Ikuto and Amu are engaged, and getting married in three months. The kid she's had a crush on for the longest time asked her out. And Ikuto even made her a bet to get even with him: if she gets some action from her boyfriend before Ikuto's wedding, Ikuto is going to have to stay up and listen to their lovemaking all night.

But suddenly Utau's life takes a turn for the worse again. Her boyfriend broke up with her two months before the wedding. To make matters worse her mother has come back into her life. And she's bursting in with one goal: to recieve grandchildren. She's arranged Utau to marry her loser-ish cousin Fashu! Utau's only hope lies in a ad for a company called "Boyfriend for Hire". Can Utau fool her mother and win the bet or is Utau doomed to marry her cousin Fashu and face the humiliation of defeat?!

**#**

**Chapter One: -FIN-**

**#**

**Author's Ending Notes**

I hope you guys enjoyed the prolouge. This story has gotten my creative juices flowing again, so the next chapter should be up by middle of next week, if not sooner. If you've read "Things that go THUMP!!" I can only give you two clues. Fuyuko and Misa return in this story. And it will still have stupid antics. And usually my ending notes will be like **(#)**.

Thanks for Reading!!

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!**

(reviews are love)

**#**


	2. Sleep Deprived

**_---#---_**

Boyfriend for Hire

**Couples: Amuto, ****Kuutau****, (minor) Rimahiko**

**Chapter Two: Sleep Deprived**

**_---#---_**

**Author's Starting Notes**

All right! Chapter 2!! Now, to answer some questions. Fashu is a CHINESE name. There's a reason for that. It will be explained in due time. Also, this is in 'T' for a reason. If you're not okay with cursing, suggested sex, or sarcasm, then please do not read. For those of you that have read one of my stories before, I've changed the page breaks. So don't get confused. Okay! On to the story!!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

(reviews are love)

I do NOT own Shugo Chara! in anyway

**---#---**

_crack!_

My head snaps up, my eyes wide open. What the--.

Oh fuck.

It's 'the Director'.**(1)**

"MS. HOSHINA!! We all know you're 'busy' being a top musician but as long as you're in my classroom you're going to stay up AND PAY ATTENTION!!" Spit flys out of his mouth as he yells into my face.

He could so do with a mint.

As he turns around, swinging his stupid ruler, and moves back to the board, I attempt to burn a hole in his head. Just because he WAS my step-father, he thinks he still can treat me anyway he likes. He's just pissed at the fact that my mom chucked him. Which was a good and bad thing. Good cause he's an ass but bad cause after the divorce, mom just disappeared. She's still missing and it's been about... I was, what, 15? Now I'm 23. So it's been 8 years, almost a decade, and he's STILL holding a grudge.

I knew something like this was going to happen when I saw he was my Calculus teacher. I begged the lady at the courses office to change my teacher. She that the other calc teachers all had full classes and there's no space available. I actually dropped on my knees, I bribed her, I even offered to give her my signature. Finally, when I said I'd give her free tickets to a concert, she said she would try. And what did she do? Not only did she put me in his class, she put me in his FIRST class of the day. Bitch.

As I'm rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I feel my cellphone vibrate in my pocket. Carefully, I take it out.

**⍡⍢⍣---Text Conversation Between Fuyuko Yukimura and Utau Hoshina---⍣⍢⍡**

**

* * *

**

From: Fuyuko Yukimura

utau u shud have seen ur face!! i didn't noe the directorz ruler scared you that bad. ha, classic...

08:45:23 AM

* * *

From: Utau Hoshina

Fuyuko, u idiot, its not funny.

08:48:57 AM

* * *

From: Fuyuko Yukimura

oh it definitely is funny . but wats funnier is the reason u fell asleep. ikuto had fun last night huh?

08:50:04 AM

* * *

From: Utau Hoshina

...shut up

08:51:32 AM

* * *

From: Fuyuko Yukimura

lol, i win!! btw, u shud start copyin down the Q's. the director is comin back 4 round 2. and that ruler looks jumpy..**(2)**

08:53:22 AM

* * *

From: Utau Hoshina

Perv. I'm not telling to u anything anymore.

08:55:48 AM

* * *

From: Fuyuko Yukimura

pssh plz, you'll tell me anyway. b/c if you dont, ikuto will know who spilled orange juice on his fav manga.

08:57:16 AM

* * *

From: Utau Hoshina

I h8 u.

08:59:07 AM

* * *

**⍡⍢⍣---END of Conversation---⍣⍢⍡**

I put away my cellphone and try to ignore the sniggering coming from the back from the classroom. I then look down at my notebook. Ugh, there's drool on the page. Carefully tearing out the page, I wad it up and chuck it at the trash. I look at the board and try to stifle back a yawn. Calculus. Eew.

I start to write down the problems, yawning as I do so. My eyelids are getting heavy and my head is starting to droop. Maybe a little nap won't--

Stop. Stay awake.

I start to copy down the second problem ( I only copied down a problem!?) and feel my eyelids getting heavier. This is ridiculous! I'm not going to make it the entire class if this keeps up. I look up at the clock, praying for a miracle. Last time I looked at the clock it was 8:59am. Please God, make the time go faster.

9:03am

I officially quit religion.

**---#---**

"Utau! Stop falling asleep on me! Your next album comes out in three weeks and you need to re-record this song!!" I pick my head up and glare. Yukari Sanjou, my manager, is hovering around me, spazzing.

"Well, I don't want to record the song. I want to go to sleep." I say indignantly, and drop my head back down on the desk with a loud thump! I didn't even want to come today for two very important reasons. One, I wanted to go straight home and sleep. I mean, staying up the entire time (well, ALMOST the entire time) for the Director's class was a feat. I'm pretty sure that if I had to stay awake for another minute I would die of pure exhaustion. In fact, my next class is supposed to start in 30 minutes. I'll just say I died or something..

And two, because--

"UTAU!! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND WORK!!!!!"

Because of that.

"SHEESH!! I thought YOU of ALL PEOPLE would be understanding towards me. BUT NO! Instead, you decide to COMPLETELY ignore EVERYTHING!! As if being pregnant wasn't hard enough. Now I have to deal with.."

You see, Yukari and her long time boyfriend, Yuu Nikaido, got married two years ago. But Yukari kept her last name and Yuu took hers, which is really weird...

Anyways, they, despite being old people, are dirty sex addicts. So one day Yukari went to the hospital for a check up. And then she found out she was 2 months pregnant. Now, with 9 weeks to go, her mood swings are UNBEARABLE. Even her husband is scared. And it takes really takes something to scare her nut of a husband.

"Utau, are you listening? Utau?" I snap out of my thoughts and look up. Yukari is holding up this plaid red and black skirt and black engineer boots. "The Wardrobe people want you to go for a punk goth look but I think you should just keep milking the sweet lolita style. What do you think?"

What do I think?

I think that I could really use a coffee right now. I'm getting kinda tired of catching myself almost falling out of my seat.

**---#---**

"I'm home." I kick off my shoes and drop my bag near the door. I then stumble a few feet and belly flop on the sofa. Ah, bliss. I lift my head up briefly to survey the area. Looks like Amu and Ikuto aren't home yet. Yes...uninterrupted sleep.

Despite being a famous idol, I do not live alone in a huge mansion. Just the thought of living alone and hiring people to do work and clean seemed bothersome. So I live with my brother Ikuto and his girlfriend Amu. Which sometimes I regret, but I least I don't have to do (that many) chores.

As I settle down for a nap, I can't help but be thankful for the fact that Ikuto and Amu aren't home.

Peace at last.

**---#---**

_bzzzzzz!!!_

_bzzzzzz!!!_

My eyes pop wide open. For a second I'm confused, where am I? Soon, my eyes adjust, and I realize I'm at home, laying on the sofa. I look down at my pants pocket. The pocket is vibrating. I try ignoring it and laying back down. But my cell-phone insists to disturb my attempts to sleep. I should turn it off next time.

"Stupid cell phone..." I mutter. I swing my legs, rising into an up right position. I take the cell phone out of my pocket and sigh. Pushing the green button, I raise the cell phone up to my ear.

" 'ello?"

"Utau! This is the 6th time I called" The voice sounds familiar... I briefly lift the phone off from my ear and bring it in front of me to see the screen. Oh...

"Whaddya want Ikuto? I was sleeping. I don't get a lot of it you know..." I swear I can hear him smirk. If I wasn't so tired, I would have said something. But honestly, I just want to go back to sleep.

"Listen, Amu and I won't be coming home until tomorrow morning."

"Why?" There's a brief silence on the phone, and my sleepiness almost gets replace by curiosity.

"So you can have a good night sleep of course, we wouldn't want you falling of the stage now would we?"

"I'm touched by your concern" I say, as icily as I can. Ikuto chuckles. "Are you done now? Can I hang up?" Seriously, the couch is sending major sleep vibes.

"Yea I'm done. Unless you want me to keep the phone on so you can listen. I bet it's almost like a lullaby now." I clench my teeth and count to ten. 1-2-3-4-5-6---. Screw it

"Good BYE." I hang up the cell phone. I am sorely tempted to chuck it at the wall. Stupid Ikuto.

I am a really good sister. I help out (sometimes), I don't tell his secrets, and I'm supportive of his relationship. And what does Ikuto do? He tries to drive me insane. You see, Ikuto and Amu, like Yukari and Yuu, are sex addicts too (you know, now that I think of it, almost everyone I know is a dirty sex addict).

Actually, it's mostly Ikuto being a sex addict and Amu being dragged along, but anyway...

So every night, around 11, they go upstairs into their room. A few minutes after they go I go up to my room too. My room is right next to their room. At first nothing happens. I just hear murmers of conversation. Then, I hear them starting to make out. Then the sound of cloth ruffling. By the time it's 12 there going at it like bunnies. And I can hear everything. I can't exactly hear what their saying, but I can hear every groan, every moan, whimper, slapping of skin. By one, Amu's screaming so loud I bet the neighbors can hear it. By two they stop, for a bit, spent by their activities. But by three the whole process repeats again. And, no matter how hard I try, I cannot go to sleep.

Okay, so it doesn't happen every night, you'd probably get tired of having sex every night, it's actually every other night. But it still really sucks. So whenever they're not around, I go to sleep. Because, even when they're not having sex, they're pretty loud. The teasing, the blushing, the yelling (on Amu's part), the banter, it's endless. They're pretty much constantly flirting with each other.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. Come one, I have sleep to do. I put my cell phone on the table, stupid cell phone, and start to lay back down. As soon as my head hits the pillow...

_bzzzzzz!!_

_bzzzzz!!_

I just jinxed myself.

"Hello.."

"Hey Utau!" It's Fuyuko. "You were supposed to meet me at the Cafe, remember?" I think back to this afternoon. Did I say that? I'm pretty sure I—crap, I did say that.. Well, screw it, I'm not going.

"Screw the cafe. I'm going to sleep!"

"Did I mention Ikuto was asking about his manga the other day..." I feel myself fuming, but I know I lost. Screw the power of a psycho.

"Fine, I'm coming..."

As I get up, throwing my cell phone on the ground as I do, I can't help but curse inwardly.

My life really sucks.

**_---#---_**

**Chapter Two: -FIN-**

**_---#---_**

**Author's Ending Notes**

**(1) **The Director is Kazuomi Hoshina. In the manga, he is Ikuto and Utau's step father. In this story he was their step father but then their mom divorced him. Why they call him the Director in this story is still to be explained. Utau still has his last name.

**(2) **I couldn't resist.

Utau is still stubborn as heck, but I just wanted to have some fun and show some of her thoughts. Also, at the text messaging part, I'm sure that you guys know that different people text in different ways. So I tried to show that here too. Line break is there between texts to make it actually look like a real text message. And because was being stupid and did not let me just put a space between them. With cursing, I imagine Utau would curse only when she's really pissed. .Yea, as you can probably see, Fuyuko is a pretty big character in this. And I know some people don't really like OC characters but I just wanted to point out that Amu and Utau are different people. So their friends wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't get along with the same people the exact same way. So I decided to give Utau her own best friend. And Misa will show up, but not in the same way she did before. Also, so Idon't repeat what happened to TTGT!!, I'm going to try and update faster so I don't get bored and lose interest. Hope you liked it!

Thanks for Reading!!

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!**

(reviews are love)

**_---#---_**


	3. Not the Beach House!

**---#---**

Boyfriend for Hire

**Couples: Amuto, Kuutau, (minor) Rimahiko**

**Chapter Three: Not the Beach House!!**

**---#---**

**Author's Starting Notes**

K, Chapter Three!! I know I said I'd put this chappie up yesterday, but I just uploaded and forgot to actually add the chapter to the story. I feel kinda dumb OTL. Now, people kept on asking me when Kukai is going to show up. Kukai is not in this chapter but is in the next chapter. The next chapter is when all the fun starts. These chapters are just the warm up chapters I guess. There's also a lot of author's ending notes today, so watch out. And, if you haven't notice, I talk, a lot. So, I'm sorry if these notes are obscenely long. Oh, **Merines Shinku**, your prize is announced in the ending notes!! Anyway onto the chapter!!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

(reviews are love)

I do NOT own Shugo Chara! in anyway

**---#---**

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"NO!!"

"TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME!!!"

"MY GOD, shut UP!!!"

"No, tell me."

"No."

"Come on, who else do I have to tell?! If you tell me who you like, then I can help you!"

"Like a lion helps a wounded gazelle."

"You're comparing yourself to a wounded gazelle?"

I turn to Fuyuko and glare. Man she's so annoying at times. I glare at her once more, then turn around to survey the area.

We're sitting at the Cat's Eye** (1)** cafe, at our usual place, on the bar stools. It's a pretty cute cafe. The atmosphere is relaxing, the food is really good, and it'd not to expensive. Plus, they have some really cute waiters here, and the owners are hot too. I look around, seeing if anyone I know is here. As I scan the scene, Fuyuko suddenly disturbs my musings.

"That guy is really hot isn't he?" I look over to where she's pointing. I don't see any hot g—Oh. There's some guy with blonde curly hair and glasses sitting over at a booth. I shrug, disinterest showing on my face.

"He's okay I guess, he's not that hot. There's hotter people." Fuyuko looks at me challengingly.

"Uh-huh. And who are these hotter people?" I'm speechless for a second. Is she trying to trick me? Fuyuko looks at me triumphantly, and I feel my blood begin to boil. My competitiveness is rising up.

"Well, the owners are hot.." I venture. I have to be careful, otherwise something will slip. She looks thoughtful and then responds.

"True," Hah! " but they're gay..**(2)**" Crap... Well then, that cancels out most of the waiters in this place too. Everyone knows that most of the employees here are gay**(3). **I have no problem against gay people, really, but it's slightly depressing when this gorgeous guy comes up to you and you can't even be hopeful, CAUSE HE'S NOT INTERESTED.. Quickly, I snap out of my thinking. Focus Utau...focus.

"Amu's friend Nagihiko is good looking.." I can't believe I just said that. She knows I think he looks girly. When I try to avoid saying something, I end up saying something stupider. Fuyuko looks like I just slapped her.

"Are you kidding? He looks like a fucking girl!" She waves her hand dismissingly. "And besides he has a girlfriend **(4)**." Wait up, since when was that a factor?

"You never said dateable people!" She puts up a childish face. I feel like smacking her. But then that would mean I gave up, which would never, EVER happen.

"I changed the rules!" I rack my brain trying to think of more hot guys. Ah! I got it!

"Well then, that guy in Trig is hot--" Fuyuko interrupts.

"You think the Director is hot?"

"Fuck NO!!"Seriously, that idiot. Like I'd think my ex-step-father is HOT. Phht. Yea right. " I was talking about the guy who sits next to you!"

"Oh yea, he's hot but—never mind you don't need to know." I look at her questioningly, but then decide to drop it.

Fuyuko, like every other person in my life, is a dirty pervert. She's not easy, per say, but she doesn't believe in relationships. She believes in hook-ups. Which ,of course, leads to all these crazy stories and sexual exploits. It's slightly disturbing.

"Yea, I don't want to know. Pervert." God, why is everyone I know a pervert? Fuyuko looks at me pityingly.

"Aw, did Utau run out of hot guys already?" Crap! How did she know I was stalling? Impulsively I reply,

"NO! I have LOADS more!!"

"Oh really? Name some." Come on, THINK! THI--Oh, why didn't I think of this before? I can just name famous people I met.

"Okay, um, the guy who appeared in my last music video, that english soccer player **(5)**," I start naming each on my fingers. Hah! I'm on a roll! Smugly, I keep on naming people "...the guy from Gossip Girls **(6)**, that Jrock star **(7)**, Shotatsu **(8)**, the--" I stop abruptly, my eyes widening. I turn to look at Fuyuko. She's looking at me, a cat-ate-the-canary smile playing on her lips. Oh fuck.

"You—YOU TRICKED ME!!" I say, pure outrage dancing on my features. Damn it! I was being so careful and yet she still tricked me! Fuyuko's smile gets wider.

"Oh yes I did! And it worked wonderfully! Now tell me, when did you guys start going out!?" I sigh, defeated. Why do I fall for these tricks?

"We're not going out." I say defensively. Fuyuko makes a I-really-believe-you face at me. I am about to deny it some more but then I just decide to sod it. I already gave myself up. There's no point in trying to deny it.

"Well, we really aren't going out yet, but he's interested, and, before Trig today, he asked me to meet him at the theater." I try to say it as nonchalantly as I can, but really, I'm fangirling inside my mind.

Even though I'm famous, I'm a lot like a regular person. And, like a regular person, I have crushes. Now, some of people think that celebrities don't have crushes, but they do. In all my life, I've had three crushes. That doesn't mean I don't think guys are hot, it just means that, even though I think a certain guy is hot, I'm really not interested in them as a lover. My first crush was Ikuto. Shut up. I don't like him, as a potential lover, anymore. My next crush was on some kid I don't even remember anymore. He moved away before I even had a chance to know him. And, my last crush so far, is Shotatsu. And, for once in my life, I actually, kinda have a chance. He seems interested in me, and he likes me for me, not because I'm famous. And I genuinely like him.

I'm so caught up in my daydreaming, I don't even notice when Fuyuko calls my name. Until she pinches me.

"Ow, what the--"

"TELL ME!! How did it all happen!? He asked you out right before class!? Why didn't you tell me?? When is the date?! TELL ME!!" Her eyes are shining so brightly, it would put a shojo heroine to shame. I'm about to tell her, when, all of a sudden, we hear a ahem. We both look up to see one of the waiters standing in front of us, smiling and holding our food.

"You guys were so into your conversation, I almost didn't have the heart to disturb you." He said smiling at us. He has blonde hair and gray eyes. He's also wearing glasses and is kinda tall **(9)**.

"Oh you can disturb anytime..." Says Fuyuko. I shake my head. Shameless. The waiter smiles politely.

"Happy to hear it. Well, hope you enjoy your food!" As he walks off, Fuyuko watches his receding back. I control the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hey Utau, you think--"

"He's gay. Don't you remember where we are?" I interrupt, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea, but..." as Fuyuko goes off into her imaginings, I roll my eyes. And as I give my input about her crazy thinking, I can't help but thank my lucky stars she forgot what she was asking me.

**---#---**

By the time I got home it was one. We didn't plan to go clubbing, but we did. I still slept a lot considering my normal sleeping habits. But, even though I slept more than I usually do, I still did not appreciate being woken up early this morning. By screaming, no less.

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!OHMIGAWDAREYOUSERIOUSICAN'TBELIEVEIT!!!**" I jump up in shock, looking around, trying to figure out where all the insane screaming was coming from. Oh, it's probably coming from downstairs. I look down at my bed and sigh. There's no point in trying to go back to sleep now.

As I stumble down the steps, I hear more screaming, coming from the general direction of the living room. Weird, no one even uses the living room. It's only used when we have guests. I walk towards the living room, the screams getting louder by the second. It must be one of Amu's friends, I decide.

When I enter the living room, there is no one there. Except for Amu. And her cellphone. Amu's talking into the phone, her back towards me. I lean over slightly so I can see her face. Her face glowing, a faint blush on her cheeks. The person on the other end is talking really fast, sounding excitied. All of a sudden, the crazy scream starts up again.

.God.

It's coming from the phone.

I stare in shock at the phone, wondering who the hell could scream that loud. I mean, I could hear that all the way UPSTAIRS, and it came from the PHONE. You'd have to have a megaphone to do that. Amu twirls around, and stops for a second, noticing me. She ushers me in to the room, excitement evident in her motions. I come in cautiously and sit down.

"Alright, Rima, wait a second Utau just came into the room." I hear this and freeze. Rima? The really quiet one? SHE was the one screaming? I mull over this for a bit, and then, Amu finally addresses me.

"Utau, something really big happened between me and Ikuto right now." I look at her tense. What the heck could it be? What makes people so happy that their friends start screaming like lunatics? When Amu starts talking again, I barely hear her.

"Utau, I don't want you to be shocked okay, but..." Suddenly it clicks. The last time I heard screaming like this was when Yukari...

"**OHMYGOD**!! You're having a **BABY**!!?" Amu looks at me weirdly for a second, but I just brush it off. I bet she's slightly pissed she didn't get to tell me. Inside, I'm beaming smugly. I knew this was going to happen, with all the sex they have. It was only a matter of time before my future niece was conceived. "I'm so happy for you guys! What are you going to call it? When is it due!? Is it a boy or a girl!?" Amu puts her hand up, the glow from her face gone. Instantly, I stop.

"Utau, I'm not having a baby. I'm getting married." I look down at her finger, and I feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I knew that, really. Instantly, I will away the blush and look at Amu head on.

"Oh, I mean, **CONGRATULATIONS**!" I pull Amu into a hug. "I'm so happy for you! When's the date of the wedding?" I ask, releasing her from my grip. The glow returned to her face, and she looks at me happily.

"Oh, we wanted a spring wedding, so it will be around February, in time for cherry blossom season."

"So in three months then?" I say. Right now, it's the end of November. She beams happily, and then picks up the phone and starts relaying the message to Rima. I get up to leave but she stops me.

"Utau, I forgot to tell you. Ikuto wants to speak to you about something. He's upstairs in our room." I nod, then proceed out of the room. In the background, I hear the excited chatter of a bride-to-be. As I walk up the stairs, I chuckle.

Just wait until Amu's father hears of this.

**---#---**

When I enter the room, I see Ikuto looking at a picture in a photo frame. Without even looking at it, I know what photo it is. It's a picture of me, Mom, Ikuto and our real Dad. Back when we were a family. Whenever something big happens to us, Ikuto looks at the picture and tries to imagine how Mom and Dad might have reacted. I ahem my way into his thoughts. He looks up, surprised, then smiles.

"Utau, I have something to tell you. I--" I cut him off, holding up my hand.

"I know, you and Amu are engaged." Ikuto looks like he wants to say something, but then smirks.

"Want to hear how I proposed to her?" I look at him, exasperatedly.

"Do I have a choice?" He chuckles, knowing that, despite the way I said it, I really want to know. I sit down on the chair, pushing the dirty pile of clothes of before I do. I then look at Ikuto expectingly. Ikuto looks at me, teasingly, then begins to speak.

"Well, there's a lot to the story actually, but first I should let you know. You really missed staying awake for THIS one Utau..."

**---#---**

"THAT many times?" I ask, refusing to believe what he just told me. It's impossible! No one can have sex THAT MANY TIMES in one night. I look at Ikuto, silently begging him to say he's lying. But he just smirks.

"Yep, that many times. And, I should tell you, each times was better than the next." I look at him horrified, but quickly wipe the expression off my face. His face suddenly becomes serious. I tense. "Utau, what I really wanted to tell you about was..." Ikuto stops talking for a second, as if debating wether to tell me or not. "...was the wedding. For the wedding, Amu wants all the bridesmaids and groomsmen to be couples. Meaning--"

"I have to get a boyfriend.." I say, finishing for him. He looks at me and nods.

"And, I thought about it last night, and I'm really sorry for not letting you sleep at night. So, I want to make you a deal." Did he really say what I think he did?! Did Ikuto just, apologize?? I'm about to ask him to apologize again, when I he starts talking again. I look at him and he's smirking. I feel a little scared."If you get some action from your boyfriend before the wedding, then I'll stay up and listen to your lovemaking all night" My face breaks out into a wicked grin. I'm about to agree, but I'm going to have to add a thing or two.

"Hold up. If I win, you can't touch Amu while you're listening to me having sex. And you will have to clean up the mess afterwards."

"Fine, but if you lose Utau, then, not only will you have to listen to our sex at night and clean the mess, you're going to have to give up your keys to the Easter Beach House for a week. **(10)**"

"WHAT!??" Ikuto looks at me innocently, then says.

"That's the main prize. You win, you get the beach house for a week, no interruptions. I win and I get the beach house for a week."

The Easter Beach House is one of the many things that has been in our family since forever. That, along with the Easter Mansion. When we were younger, we used to live in the Easter mansion. But we moved out of there after mom disappeared. We now rent it out to rich people. Anyways, back on topic, The Beach House is possibly one of the coolest beach houses there is. The bottom two floors are a club open to the public. The top floor is like a penthouse. It's all nicely decorated and everything. And the club was rated number one club last year. It's the ultimate party place. We go down to the beach house every other week. I am not going to give up my key.

I look Ikuto square in the eye and then put out my hand. He shakes it and I shake back.

"Deal." I say, a triumphant look on my face. Ikuto smirks and looks me square in the eye.

I am not going to lose.

**---#---**

Fuyuko is lying down on my bed, while I'm at my desk studying. "Utau, give me details!" I look over my shoulder and glare. Why is she here? I should tell her to go home.

"What are you talking about Fuyuko? About Ikuto's engagement? About the deal? I told you everything already." I say trying to ignore her. She throws a pillow at me and misses.

"No, you dummy! I'm talking about your 'boyfriend'!!!" Darn, she remembered? I try to play it casually.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" I say, feigning innocence. Fuyuko glares at me.

"Stop stalling and TELL ME!! Or I'll tell Ikuto who dropped orange juice on his manga!!!**(11)**" I sigh. I'm not going to get any work done with her pestering me. I close my book and sit down on the bed.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you."

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked towards the main college building, my hair blowing all around me. Stupid wind, making it so hard to walk. Why does it have to be so windy?! I push against the wind, not looking where I was going. Great, I'm going to be late to the Director's class. Might as wel--_

_**CRASH!!**_

_I fall to the ground, and land straight on my butt, hitting my head on the other person's books._

"_HEY!!" I shout, rubbing my head where it was hit. I look up to see who crashed into me."What's the heck are you pla--" _

_Holy crap. It's Shotatsu. _

"_All you alright?" His face showed complete concern, and his hand was held outstretched towards me. He looks so angelic. His blue eyes shimmer with worry, his brown hair blowing in the wind. I look up at him stupidly for a second, and then spring to life._

"_Oh-oh yeah, I'm fine." I ignore his hand and stand up. His hand is stuck out lamely before he quickly puts it behind his head._

"_You're Utau Hoshina, right?" I look at him, trying not to hyperventilate, and reply._

"_Of course, who else could I be?" He looks shocked for a second, and then chuckles._

"_Um-I'm sorry I knocked you down and made you bleed" What I'm-- I look down to my arm. Oh my God I am bleeding. I look up to Shotatsu "I want to make it up to you. Do you want to go to a movie with me?" I'm in heaven!!! Oh my god, I'm in heaven. Someone pinch me!!_

"_Well, okay. When?" Relief is shown on his face, before he quickly replies. _

"_How about next week on Saturday, at 8?" I try and look nonchalant._

"_Okay,I guess."_

"_It's a date then?" Oh my GOD! I'M GOING ON A DATE!!! MY VERY FIRST DATE!! I turn around, my hair swishing, in an attempt to hide my excitement. As I walk away, I wave my hand and call over my shoulder._

"_Call it what ever you like.."_

**END FLASHBACK**

After I finish telling the story, I look over to where Fuyuko is. Her face is lit up like it's Christmas.

"Ooh, Utau you tease! 'Call it whatever you like'. Genius!! So what are you going to do after the movie?" I get up and start walking back to my desk.

"Nothing, why?" I start opening my books and frown. Japanese is no fun at all.

"Because, you could use him to win the BET!!" I look at her incredulously, and then my face breaks out into a wide grin. I totally forgot I ALREADY (kinda) have a boyfriend!! This is GREAT!!

"Of course! For once, you're actually useful!" Fuyuko pouts.

"Hey, I'm always useful." I give her a look. She smiles sheepishly. "Okay, _maybe_ not. Anyway, did you hear about what happened to..." Fuyuko starts her usual gossip, chatting about this person did this professor, and the principal is a pedophile, and I grin like crazy.

I can't wait until next week!

**---#---**

**Chapter Three: -FIN-**

**---#---**

**Author's Ending Notes**

**---#---**

**(1)** It's the name of the cafe in the Outo arc in _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. I bet most of you know now about my obsession with that manga.

**(2)** The owners are Kurogane and Fai, from _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. I support KuroFai, so yea, I kinda snuck that in there.

**(3)** If you've ever read a CLAMP manga, you'd know that there are a lot of gay relationships in there.

**(4)** Rima

**(5)** David Beckham

**(6)** Chace Crawford

**(7)** Gackt

**(8)** Shotatsu means 'little dragon'. Remember that, it's important.

**(9)** Yukito Tsukihiro from _Card Captor Sakura_. Who is gay for Touya.

**(10)** Easter Beach House got it's name from (what for it...) the Easter Co.

**(11)** This is going to be a major re-occuring joke. I might actually explain how it came to be.

The Utau-is-a-crazy-fangirl part was SOO much fun to write. As you see, I'm a crazy CLAMP fangirl. But, don't worry, they will only be mentioned. None of the characters mentioned will actually play a major part in the story. Fuyuko is not easy, or a whore, she just believes in playing around. Anyway, to important bussiness.

**Merines Shinku**'s prize.

Your prize, for giving the best description for Ami's clothes (which WILL be used in this story) is

*dramatic drumroll please*

You get to request a certain me to use a word/phrase/event in the next chapter. Don't get it? I'll explain. Suppose you really like cross-dressing. You can request me, in the next chapter, to write a scene with *insert character* cross dressing. Or, if you like a certain saying, like 'curiosity killed the cat', you can request me to use that phrase in some way in the next chapter. Just write which character, the word/phrase/event, and any certain criteria you have.

**THIS IS ONLY FOR MERINES SHINKU. **

But, for those of you who'd also like to do this, I will be holding another contest soon. Watch out for it in the Author's Notes!!

Thanks for Reading!!

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!**

(reviews are love)

**---#---**


	4. I hate you LIFE!

**---#---**

Boyfriend for Hire

**Couples: Amuto, Kuutau, (minor) Rimahiko**

**Chapter Four: I hate you LIFE!! (Otherwise Known as the Chapter where Everything was going SOO Well until the Author Decided to be a Bitch)**

**---#---**

**Author's Starting Notes**

Ahh!! I'm behind schedule!!! I was supposed to have this up on SUNDAY. But in my defense, my bed was sending serious sleep waves, and,be honest here, who can avoid the pull of a bed? That's right. No one. Also, on a more important note, **Merines Shinku**'s prize is not in this chapter, cause she didn't get the way I explained it. Which is understandable because my explaining skills SUCK. So, **Merines Shinku**, if you can send your request in a review or PM, I will appreciate it. And, because I forgot to save it and I feel really foolish for saying this, remember the crazy long explanation I sent, if you can send that in a PM, it will save me the problem of having to re-write it. ALSO, since I've fallen into this habit of sending replies to reviews, so it really bugged me when I got an anonymous review because I couldn't ANSWER IT! So I decided I shall just reply to anonymous reviews in the beginning of the chapter, in the starting notes. Today they're going to be after the notes, but in the future, it'll be the very first thing. So yea...the starting notes are getting LONG. This chapter is ALSO really long. Fourteen pages in OpenOffice (although I'm sure if I took out the author's notes it would be only eleven..) Brace yourself. A lotta stuff happens.

**Review Reply**

**Niceday**: I know right? It's kinda surprising they haven't already had a child. This is why you use protection XD. And I'm well aware about the "waiting period". So is Utau. Which is exactly why she refused to believe Ikuto. GO CLAMP LOVE!!! Lol.

*spoiler* KukaiappearsinthischapterAAAAH!!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

(reviews are love)

I do NOT own Shugo Chara! in anyway

**---#---**

I'm sulking in the passenger seat, trying to ignore the urge to kick Ikuto. Stupid Ikuto. I did NOT want to come.

"Why did I have to come? It's not like I have to explain to Amu's parents how your libido**(1)** is outta whack. You have to. Why am I going?" I whine.

Right now, we're in Ikuto's 2008 Audi R8 **(2)** on the way to Amu's house. Amu is going to meet up with us there. She is currently busy fangirling about it with Yaya and Rima and the other ex-student council Guardian people.

"You, Utau" Ikuto starts, turning his left indicator on, "are here to offer as a sacrifice when they attempt to kill me for taking their 'little sparrow'**(3) **for myself." I sulk even more.

"I refuse to be a sacrifice." Ikuto looks back at me quickly, then turns his attention back to cutting off someone.

"You have no choice. I'll take away your cellphone and feed it to that thing Ami calls a dog." I look shocked for a second before sneering.

"Yes 'Father'." I answer in a sarcastic tone. Ikuto stares at me for a brief second. Then he takes a sharp left turn, effectively cutting off four lanes of traffic in the process. I fly into the window, hitting my face hard. Ikuto is never EVER driving. Ever again. I quickly put on my seat belt while trying to ignore Ikuto's chuckles.

"Bad little girl. You didn't put on your seatbelt. But, maybe if you behave, I'll let you stay up past your bedtime." I huff and stick my tongue out at him. Ikuto chuckles.

I turn to stare out the window. It's been a week since Ikuto proposed to Amu. I've been bothering Amu to tell her parents everyday, but she kept on making excuses. Finally, she got up the nerve to tell them today. I'm pretty pumped for this. When Ikuto and Amu told about their relationship to Amu's parents, her father's reaction wasn't exactly...happy. In fact, Ikuto threatened to throw my guitar out the window if I told anyone. He said he'd even throw my precious...

Actually, it's too embarrassing to say. Forget I mentioned it.

Anyway, besides me, Ikuto, and Amu, Fuyuko also knows about the disastrous meet-the-boyfriend incident. That's because she said she'd tell Ikuto about his manga (seriously, one of the days I'm going to find some dirt on her so she'd stop threatening me with that.) And since the incident was so funny, this time I brought a video camera.

Just wait until this hits the 'nets.

"Utau, we're he—WHY are you giggling like a maniac in my car?" I snap out of my thoughts and look towards Ikuto. I'm about to reply with some smart ass comment when I notice his face. His face looks calm, but if you look at his eyes you can see he's as nervous as heck. Maybe I shouldn't videotape this... "It's a wonder you have fans." My eye twitches.

Scratch that. I'm SOO videotaping this.

Ikuto shrugs and gets out of the car, grabbing the present from the trunk. I grab the video camera, and hold it behind my back. Up ahead, I see Amu standing by the door. Ikuto hurries up to her. He plants a kiss on her forehead and she beams up at him. I roll my eyes. They're SO cheesy. I start walking towards, keeping the video camera out of sight. As I get closer to them, I can hear some of what they're saying.

"Did you tell her yet?" Amu asks Ikuto, as she approaches the door. Ikuto follows behind her. Hang on a second, aren't Amu and Ikuto going to tell her mom together?

"No, I'm not sure how she'll take it." I walk a little faster. There's a niggling feeling in my gut. Amu is scowling at Ikuto. She pushes the doorbell before she turns and faces him, hands on her hips.

"Well, you have to tell her soon. The plane is arriving tomorrow morning!" She whispers harshly. With a jolt, I realize they're talking about me. Well, I guess it's time to make Ikuto spill the beans. I poke Ikuto on the back.

"What do you want to tell me?" Ikuto looks taken back. He opens his mouth to reply.

"Utau, I--"

"Amu! Ikuto! *gasp* and Utau! How are you guys?" Amu's mother, Midori-san exclaims, as she pushes the door open. Ikuto breathes out a sigh of relief before he follows Amu inside. I smile at Midori-san. Inwardly, I'm cursing her.

I was so CLOSE. But anyway, there's more important things to worry about. And as Amu's father, Tsugumu-san, walks into the room, I hit the record button.

Payback.

**---#---**

I snigger as I watch Ikuto get up to get more ice from the fridge. That's a nasty bruise. It's probably going to be there for a month. I look down at the video camera triumphantly. I got some wicked good footage. I won't be surprised if this turns out to be a viral video **(4)**. Hell, it could probably be as famous as the "Numa Numa" video**(5)**. I put the video camera in my purse. Better not let Ikuto see it or he'll delete it. Or throw it against the wall. Or have his evil fangirl horde rip it to shreds.

I turn my attention back to the T.V. and turn up the volume. In twenty minutes, the top 10 music videos of the year are going to be announced. It's really weird how they do it in the first week of December. Last year one of mine came in second place. This year, I'm pretty sure it'll at least come in third. I get up to go get some champagne and snacks. It's not going to start for another twenty minutes and when it does start, I want to make sure I have some munchies to chew on.

I pass by the kitchen table on the way to the fridge. At the table, Midori-san and Amu are looking over her wedding album. Ikuto is sitting close to Amu, holding the ice to his bruised head. Tsugumu-san is sitting in the corner of the room, crying and occasionally turning around to glare at Ikuto.

Seriously, my family is NUTS. Open the fridge, digging around for something, before suddenly jerking upright. Ow! I rub my head where it the shelf in the fridge. Did I just think that? I look back to the psycho people who consist of this family. I feel warmth swelling in my chest. Family. Has a ring to it.

I grab some leftovers and a bottle of coke (they had no champagne) and walk over to the sofa, the happy feeling still in my chest. As I settle down, I hear a yapping noise coming from upstairs.

Oh God no. I get up and try to escape, but it's too late.

"UTAU-CHAN!!!"

"Ooof!!" I stumble back, trying to keep my balance. It's kinda hard though when you're hit by a 41kg skinbag traveling at top speed **(6)**. Especially is that skin bag is Ami. And when a stupid dog is snapping at your feet, you're pretty much doomed. I fall to the floor, trying vainly to hit the ground softly. Dear God, I'll take up religion again if you don't let me get hurt when I fall.

BAM!!!

God must really hate me.

"UTAU-CHAN! UTAU-CHAN! I'msohappytoseeyouwhendidyougethereomgdidyoukno--"

"That's nice Ami." I pat her head and gently push her off me. Hastily, she gets up and then offers a hand to me. I push away her hand and stand up on my own.

"Utau-chan still doesn't take favors huh?" I glare at her. She blushes and hastily changes the subject. "Utau-CHAN! Do you like my outfit!??" After, my head stops spinning, I take a proper look at her.

Ami's shoulder length hair is straightened. There's black streaks running through it. Around her eyes is green eyeliner, a shadow eye technique used on her eyelids. The upper half of her body is clothed with a black tanktop with an illegible saying written on it, a net cardigan thrown over. Her left arm is decorated with an striped arm warmer and 3 chunky bracelets. One is nothing more than rubber string things wrapped around her arm, one is made to look like a chain, and one looks like the one the crazy woman from that butler manga wore **(7)**. Her right arm is bare, save for the white spiked bracelet. She wears lime green cut off jeans, with strategically placed rips. Chains hang from her jeans and cross in the back, along with a white studded belt that hangs in her beltloops. Thigh high striped socks and platform boots decorate her feet.

You see, lately Ami's been in the punk-emo scene. It kills Midori-san greatly. It scares her father. And I'm just grateful she didn't become a ganguro **(8)**. It suits her, in a weird sort of way. Usually, it's pink and black but I guess she was feeling green today (that was a really bad joke.)

"You look cute Ami-chan." I say. She beams but is quickly distracted. "Utau-chan, did you say 'hello' to Nana-sama?" Damn it. I was hoping she wouldn't make me say hello to that flea bag.

You see, Ikuto and I aren't really big fans of dogs. We've always been more of cat people. I guess this is because the Director had a dog that chased me and Ikuto around. The only way we could escape was by climbing a tree. But we really hate Ami's dog. 'Nana-sama' as she calls it, is a Crested. Aka, one of the UGLIEST dogs known to man. It's body is covered in huge brown spots. It has some hair on the lower parts of it's legs. It has long hair and because of it's obscenely large ears, it looks like it has two pony tails. Ami bought it back when she wanted to be a muscian and was obsessed with Nana Mizuki **(9)**. According to her, the dumb dog 'has hair that's just like Nana Mizuki's! Oh! I'll call it Nana-sama!' Nana-sama is actually a mean tempered dog. When Ikuto first met it, it bit him. She doesn't like him at all. And what's worse is Ami loves dressing it up in the craziest outfits ever. Right now it's wearing a feathered boa, a doggy vest and leg warmers. In other words it looks stupid. I'm about to swallow my pride and say hello, when the T.V. catches my attention.

"And now, for the Top 10 Music Videos of the Year!"

"Crap!" I race over to the sofa and watch in anticipation, with Ami following close behind me.

"Utau-chan, are you in the top 10?" Ami asks, her head cocked to the side as she looks at me with big eyes.

"I don't know." I answer her. I'm about to turn my attention back to the T.V. when I notice everyone is huddled around the sofa, watching the T.V.

When I know no one's looking, I smile. I guess we are a family. And when they announce my music video is number one, I feel happier than I felt in a long time. Things are finally shaping up.

**---#---**

Ok. Ok. Don't Panic. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Repeat.

It's not working.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!_

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"My GOD, Utau, shut UP! Waxing doesn't hurt that bad." Fuyuko says, rubbing the waxing paper on my leg for the next pull.

"Easy for you to say!! You've been waxing since you were seven!!" I say, trying to keep calm.

"Not true. Since I was ten. And it's not even my fault." She stops rubbing for a second and says in an knowing voice. "This is what happens when your crazy uncle marries an Indian woman. And that woman is a beautician. **(10)**" I try to glare at Fuyuko. But the moment I start to turn...

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!_

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"Utau, how the heck do you plan to have sex if you scream like a little girl at the slightest things?" Damn her. Bringing up unnessacary details. I turn my head back slightly, and reply in a nonchalant tone.

"I'll manage." I arch my back a bit. It's getting cramps from laying on my stomach.

"Like you manage waxing?" I whip my head around.

"Shut up Fuyuko!" Seriously, I'm good at handling pain. Just not waxing pain. Fuyuko starts to apply wax on my other leg.

"Hey! If you're going to try and have sex with Shotatsu, then you should look your best. Meaning no hairy legs." She starts to rub the paper on the wax and I feel myself preparing for the pain.

"I could have shaved." I point out, trying not to let anxiety slip into my voice.

"Shaving turns your skin grey. **(11)** And besides..." her hands stop rubbing the paper and grabs a corner, while the other one of her hands holds down my leg.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!_

"AHHHHH!!"

"..seeing your Uke moments are so much fun!" She moves back, beaming. I glare at her, then move to sit up.

"Bitch." She smiles wickedly before she gets up and tosses the paper in the trash.

"Hey, that's my name. Don't wear it out. Here," she says, tossing me a tube. I catch it, "rub this on your legs **(12)**. I'll go grab your boots. The boots you picked out won't look good with that." I huff. I thought it looked good.

I'm wearing my favorite cream jacket. It hits right above my knees, with a fluffy collar at the top and big buttons all the way down. There's ruffles at the bottom and a wide belt around my waist. Underneath, I'm wearing a black sleeveless shirt dress that reaches to my knees. Right now, my legs are bare, but I'm going to wear black legging underneath and cream Ugg boots (13). I don't see what's wrong with it.

I finish rubbing the post waxing lotion on my legs then grab my leggings and put them on. I'm about to go and re-evaluate my outfit in front of the mirror when I look at the clock. Crap.

It's 7:22pm.

"Hurry UP! He's going to be here any minute!!" Doesn't she know we're on a tight schedule!?

"What time is it?" I hear Fuyuko call from my closet. The light in the closet is turned off and she comes out with black saggy boots. Now that I think about it those would look better... "Utau, you idiot! It's only 7:20! Your date doesn't start until 8! Besides, I thought you were going to meet him there?"

"Change of plans. He's going to come and pick me up." I say, keeping a composed tone. Inside, I'm fangirling. It was SOO cute. He called last night after Ikuto, Amu and I came back home. Amu and Ikuto went upstairs for a celebratory fuck and I was on the way to my room when the phone rang. When I picked up, I almost dropped the phone in surprise when I realized it was Shotatsu. His voice sounded so cute~!

"Hello? Earth to Utau? We'd like you back sometime soon. We're experiencing a shortage in dumb blondes."

WHACK!!

"Hey! You didn't need to throw the pillow at me!!!" Fuyuko says, rubbing her head. Hah! What goes around comes around. I smirk at her.

"My hand slipped." I hold in a giggle as she scowls.

"Sure, anyways, Ikuto is calling you downstairs. And, I put everything you'll need in your purse. Condoms, lube **(14)**, pepper spray--" What?

"Pepper spray?" Why the fuck would I need pepper spray? I look at Fuyuko questioningly. She fidgets a bit before answering.

"Just in case, you never know when you're going to need it..." She says, leaving the sentence hanging. I glower at her.

"Yea, yea. He's not like that." I say, crossing my hands across my chest. Fuyuko looks at me strangely for a second, before picking up the pillow and placing it on the bed.

"You never know." I'm about to reply when she cuts me off. "Back to the present, we should probably go downstairs before Ikuto comes up." She gestures to the door.

"Yea. Pissed off Ikuto is no fun." I pull on the black boots and follow her out the door.

**---#---**

As soon as we got down, I knew something was up. The first hint was Ikuto sitting uncomfortably in the living room. The second hint was a bored-looking, green haired chick sitting on the sofa across from him. With paperwork in her hands.

"Um..Ikuto? What's going on?" Ikuto looks up at me nervously. I feel Fuyuko look over my shoulder curiously. I feel slightly nervous...

"Utau.. I don't know how to say this but..." Ikuto starts akwardly, but is cut off by the green-haired person.

"Oh. You're Utau? I'm Misa Utsuro **(15)**." She says in a bored voice, sticking out her hand. I look at it for a second, then tentatively shake it.

"Hi. Ah..what are you here for exactly?" I ask, trying not to sound too worried.. She looks shocked for a second. But when I look closer, her usual bored expression is back.

"He didn't tell you?" She asks. Now I really AM scared. Fuyuko moves forward a bit before she's standing right next to me.

"Tell me what?" I ask. Now there definitely is shock on her face. She looks at Ikuto, the shock still on her face.

"How could you not tell her?" Ikuto looks flustered. I'm taken back for a second. Ikuto? Flustered? What the heck could make Ikuto flustered?

"I don't know how'd she take it." He says defensively. What would make someone defensive?"She's notorious fo--" Oh my god.

"You're having an affair!??" I say, pointing at Misa. Ikuto sighs and rubs his forehead.

"..for reaching the wrong conclusion." It takes a while before I realize what I said. Damn. This only happens when I'm flustered. I look around the room. Ikuto is still rubbing his forehead, Misa is looking at me, bored expression back in place. And Fuyuko is staring at me like I'm a retard.

"Smooth Utau. Next you're going to accuse Ikuto of being part of the Yukaza. (16)" Fuyuko says in scathing tones. I glare at her, and feel blush coming on my face.

"Shut up Fuyuko!" I turn back to Misa. "So, what ARE you here for?" She looks at me for a moment and then replies.

"I'm here to hand over the medical records and other offical documents that belong to your mother." I stand in shock for a second. My mother?

"My mother..." I look at Ikuto for explanation. He avoids my gaze. Misa, sensing my confusion, speaks up.

"Yes. She's--" All of a sudden the front door opens with a loud BANG!

"Utau! Ikuto! My sweet children!" For five whole minutes. I can't say a thing. It's not possible...

In the doorway is a woman with long, slightly grayed haired. On her head is a large yellow sunhat, with hideous plastic flowers on it **(17)**. She's got a slight paunch in her belly but her arms and legs are twiggy. Her dress is lose, purple with a cumber-band in the middle, sticking where her stomach. She has a ¾ sleeve light green sweater over it. On her feet are cream colored velcro, orthopedic shoes. She has lime green gardening gloves on her hands with some dirt on them. On her arms are the strangest assortment of bracelets and there's around seven necklaces hanging in her neck, each one more outrageous than the next. And, to top it all off, she's talking excitedly. To a POTTED TREE.

"Ikuto! How big you've grown!" She then leans down and pats the rosebush next to it. "Utau! You're still the same height! You should eat more my dear." Okay, this psycho woman is definitely not my mother.

"Are you sure that's my mother?" I ask, hoping she'll say she's lying.

"Yes..." Why does my life suck so much?

"She's talking to plants." I say hesitantly. Come to think of it, I've never even SEEN those plants before... Misa once again clears my confusion.

"Oh no, she does that everyday. Those are her plants. She named them after you and Ikuto." As my mother starts telling the rosebush about her journey here, I notice all the suitcases and trunks scattered around the foyer. I never noticed them while walking downstairs. Misa stands up and then walks up to mom.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Your REAL children are here." She says emphasisizing on real. Mom looks up at Misa for a second, and then looks at us. She quickly looks away.

"Oh, I'm aware of that Misa. But I'm busy talking to the children who DIDN'T abandon me." She says in a voice of contempt.

"What is she talking about?" I say incredulously. This whole situation is getting weirder and weirder by the second. For the first time since I accused him of having an affair, Ikuto speaks up.

"She's convinced that we abandoned her and dumped her in a mental institution." he says in a voice full of remorse. I feel my blood boil. They HYPOCRITE!!

"WHAT! She's the one who got up and LEFT!!" I yell, pointing at her. I can't believe she would.. Suddenly, I feel a dark presence behind me. I turn around slowly.

Oh shit.

"Um," Fuyuko begins, unsettlement in her voice. I'm surprised for a second. I totally forgot she was here."I'm going to go and call Amu. Yea..." She quickly gets up and walks out of the room, looking back at me with a worried expression.

"Utau, dear that's no way to talk about your mother." Oh yea, I now have to deal with an angry mom. Her voice is filled with disdain. She turns me around to look straight at her. "Anyway let's take a good look at you." She looks me up and down, her eyes pausing for a second at the ruffles on my jacket. "Well, you could definitely use some improvement but it's not as bad as I thought it would be." What!? I turn to Ikuto. Gesturing to mom with my index finger, I open my mouth to speak, my blood boiling all over again.

"Okay, what happened to her? Last time I met her she wasn't this bitchy." Mom looks at me in shock for a second before screeching.

"Utau! How dar--"

"Would you care for some juice Souko-san!?" I turn around to see who cut off mom in mid rant. It was Amu, with Fuyuko following close behind.

Thank the HEAVENS for Amu. Mom closes her eyelids and takes on a snotty expression before replying. It looks like she smells something bad. Probably her perfume.

"Well, I'm not a fan of juice, but since I can't drink alcohol, I guess juice would be the next best thing." And with a huff, she follows Amu and Fuyuko out of the room, briefly looking at me before she goes. As she leaves, I can't help but wonder, what happened to her? We used to get along fine before she got married to the Director. True, our relationship took a turn for the worse when she left, but it was getting after she decided she was going to divorce the Director. I look at Misa, silently asking for an explanation. She gestures to the sofa.

"You should sit down for this." Taking her advice I sit down. I have a feeling this is going to take a long time. "Your mother arrived at our mental institute late at night, a few days after her divorce. By the way, the mental institute is located in Wales **(18)**. She had no idea how she got there or where she was. We were expecting her though. We had gotten a phone call three days prior to her arrival about her coming here. We still don't know who it was. Strangely, she arrived with all her papers. The last thing she could remember was she was just divorced and seeing her children's faces. So, she arrived at the conclusion that you guys left her in the institute. We took her in and diagnosed her with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. **(19)**" Misa is about to continue when I hold my hand up.

"I thought Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder only happened to people who went to war?" I said, looking at Ikuto as I said it. He looks at me remorsefully for a second before looking back down again. For a second I feel mad at him. It's just like him to take the blame for everything. But then I realize, he probably needs my support more than my hate. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Misa answers my question.

"It can happen to anyone who experienced a major traumatic event. My guess is her first husband leaving and her divorce was traumatic. But finding herself in some unknown place was the thing that completely pushed her over the edge. " She pauses a second, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Over the years, she took up gardening and poetry. She was a sweet woman when she arrived, but after she convinced herself that you guys abandoned her, she become bitter. I think some of her new behavior is due to her now deceased roommate, Amabel De Morcerf **(20)**. They had a frenemy relationship **(21)**. But, when she died, your mother was very sorry to see her go. But what's more important is that she realized she doesn't have enough time herself. While in the institute, your mother was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia **(22)**. To cure this, a patient usually needs to go through chemotherapy along with other treatments. But she was adamant and refused to be treated, mostly for vainity reasons **(23)**. She only had 9 months to live when she was first diagnosed. It's been 2 months since she's been diagnosed." For a second, the entire room is quiet as I soak this in. I look back to Ikuto again. He already knew all this? Misa starts up again, and I force myself to look at her.

"One day, she was watching this one movie coming on T.V. It was called the 'Bucket List' **(24)**. After watching it, she decided to make her own. And, frankly, the only reason she came to Japan was to fulfill this list. After she came to the conclusion you left her, she vowed to never come to Japan ever again. But she realized she still had a lot of things to take care of in Japan. You guys being one of them. So, after a LONG time searching for a way to contact you guys, we finally were able to contact your brother." I interject my thought before she could continue.

"How could it have taken a long time? Ikuto and I are known all over the world." Which is true. Me as an rock idol, and him as an renowned violinist and musical teacher. It should have been easy to contact one of us.

"We were looking for a private number." Misa said, her face not showing any emotion at all. It starting to creep me out really.

"Oh.." That would make sense. The agency probably wouldn't let them go through. I'm about to go find mom and apologize for calling her a bitch when I remember something. "What about us did she want to take care of?" Misa is about to respond, when a flash of purple interrupts.

"Thank you Misa. I'll take it from here." Misa nods then gets up and walks out of the room. I'm about to apologize, but she holds up her hand and silences me. "I have many things I would like to do before my death but the foremost is...I want grandchildren. From both of you." It takes a while for it to sink in..

"How is that possible?! Even though Amu and Ikuto are getting married soon, you still wouldn't see their child. You..." I break off, suddenly aware of what I'm saying. Crap, you're not supposed to mention DEATH to a dying person!! Mom looks at me with contempt again, before answering.

"I am very well aware of that. But I want to at least see an ultrasound of them. To at least know they're alive." For a moment, I think I see a flash of pain on her face. But it's gone as quickly as it came. "And not just of Ikuto's children. Yours too Utau." I jerk up from my remorseful position. What!?

"Mine too!? I'm not even engaged." I say,swinging my arms around wildly. How could I have children without being married!? Actually I could, but I don't think mom would approve of it... Mom looks at me like I'm the most retarded person she's ever seen. Which is saying A LOT of what she thinks of me, considering where she was holed up before. I feel my brow twitch.

"No reason to get flustered over that. I've already arranged it." I jump up and point at her.

"WHAT!!?!" What the FUCK is she talking ABOUT!!? I can't get married!!

"Utau, use your manners." Ooh, I'm not apologizing now! Bitch!! Ok, ok. Don't Panic. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Repeat. As calmly as I can manage, I use my best manners.

"You've arranged my marriage???!" I guess I wasn't calm enough. Mom looks at me sharply.

"Yes." Scratch the polite act. Screw it COMPLETELY.

"With WHO??!" As I wait for her answer, my mind conjures up all these images of WHO I could be engage to. Watch it be a crotchety old man. Just watch. Mom interrupts my musings with her piercing voice.

"Your cousin Fashu. Actually, he's coming here in a week. Honestly Utau, I thought I raised you better than this. Young ladies sho..." The rest of her rant falls on deaf ears. Fashu. FASHU!? That loser!?? I can't, no, NEVER. I'll commit suicide. I REFUSE. I--

"Utau, are you listening?" She turns to Ikuto, holy crap I forgot Ikuto was here. "Is this a normal occurance?" Before Ikuto can reply, I hear myself talking.

"I already have a boyfriend." I feel both Mom and Ikuto's eyes on me. Inwardly, I'm panicing. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY!!? Ikuto looks at me, his normal expression back on his face.

"Do you?" He says, letting a little disbelief seep in his voice. Why is he...SHIT! The bet! Oh my God. As calmly as my voice can muster I reply.

"Yes, um, I'm going to meet him now." Technically, it's not a lie. I am going to meet him. And he is, technically my boyfriend. I venture a look at mom's face. Not a good expression at all.

"He's not coming to pick you up?" She says it almost as if it's as bad as blasphemy. Quickly, I think of a lie.

"No..No! We're meeting there. You know, the economy and all.." I say, leading the sentence off. Fall for it . Fall for it! Mom looks at me happily for a second, then makes a motion to get up.

"Well, I'll come with you." She says almost giddily. FUCK...

"NO!" I say, scaring even myself. I see Ikuto from the corner of my eye, smirking. Damn him, he must think I'm joking. "No, I'll bring him to meet you tomorrow..." She looks at me, and for a second I think she knows the truth.

"Alright." I sigh in relief. "But Utau, he better be a man of the best caliber. After seeing you're behavior now, I highly doubt I would approve of him." I stop breathing for a second. What did she just say?

"What about me isn't great!?" I say before I can stop myself. Ikuto's smirk is gone, replaced by concern. Mom's eyes glint dangerously. She gets up and walks straight up to me. She gets so close, I take half a step back.

"First, your attitude, second the way you dress and third the people you associate with. There are man--"

"What are you TALKING ABOUT!? People I ASSOCIATE WITH!??" I feel like slapping her. This is not my mother. It's not. It can't be.

"That girl is your friend, is she not?" She says gesturing to the window. I look out the window, and I see Amu and Fuyuko sitting in the yard, talking with serious expressions on their faces.

"Yes..." I venture. I don't like where this is going.

"Just look at her. " She says with disgust. And I do look at Fuyuko, with my mother's eyes.

Fuyuko really isn't a mothers image of a best friend. She has naturally tan skin which isn't really welcome in Japan. And she dresses in complete gothic punk style. And I don't mean the way Ami dresses or the way Amu used to. I mean, chunky boots, plaid, skulls and obscene language. Which totally suits her. And, even though she's a pain in the ass, I'm not going to let anyone bad mouth her.

"But Fuyuko is a great person! She's helpful, and..and generous, and funny--" I'm cut off by my mother again. I feel like throwing something at her. No one silences ME!

"I'll believe you for now. Right now though, you better go tell you—Is that the butler?" I look to where she gestured. Ikuto breaths a sigh of relief for the distraction. I'm about to do the same when I notice who it was.

This cannot be happening.

"Shotatsu?" I say, my voice a little breathless. He looks me straight in the eye for a second and then runs off. I run after him, trying not to panic. Fuck.

"Utau! come bac.." But I can't here her anymore, as I follow Shotatsu out the house. I run up to him and grab his arm.

"SHOTATSU!!" I yell, scaring him a bit. He looks at me, and then looks down. His hands clench, and unclench, before he finally speaks up.

"Utau, I can't go out with you. I'm sorry." He says in a small voice. But to me, it felt like he yelled it.

"Why?" I barely manage to get out. I didn't even have my first date yet, but I've already gotten my first break up. He gently pries my hand off of his arms, a bittersweet smile playing on his face.

"...I heard the entire conversation." I can't breathe. I can't breathe!! "I'm sorry." He walks away, gets into his car and drives off. He never even looked back. Not once.

I try my hardest not to cry, to move, to do something. But I can't. I hear footsteps running towards me.

"Utau! What happened!?" I hear Fuyuko's voice. I look back briefly and see Amu running behind her. I almost turned towards them, to have someone to cry on, but with a jolt I remember what started this.

The marriage. Cousin Fashu. Mom.

And I run. I run as fast as I can towards town. It's cold outside, making the water from my hot tears burn my face. In a way, it feels good. As I cry and run I can't help but curse the world. Everything was going so well, SO WELL! For once, everything was going RIGHT!! I feel myself slowing down. I want to keep running, but my body won't let me.

It's amazing how one person can change everything to the worse.

I'm down to a mind-numbingly slow walk, but I can't stop crying. I walk into some store, not even aware of what I'm doing before I fall into unconsciousness. Before I black out completely, I can see someone approaching me.

"Hello! Miss, are you alright?"

And everything goes black.

**---#---**

**Chapter Four: -FIN-**

**---#---**

**Author's Ending Notes**

**---#---**

**(1)** a libido, put in simple terms is sexual drive

**(2) **it's a REALLY nice car, it got the 2008 World Performance car. It's on my fantasy car wishlist.

**(3)** what Amu's father calls his daughters.

**(4) **according to Wikipedia a video clip that gains widespread popularity through the process of Internet sharing, typically through email or Instant messaging, blogs and other media sharing websites.

**(5)** A fat kid lip syncing and dancing to "Dragostea din tei" by "O-Zone". Classic.

**(6)** Ami is a little under average weight, but she's so skinny, I'm not surprised at all.

**(7)** Kuroshitsuji a manga from Toboso Yana.

**(8)** It would take a lot of space so you should Google it.

**(9)** Nana Mizuki is a seiyuu known for her singing abilities. She has a major fan following and she's Utau's seiyuu. Other roles she's played are Hinata Hyuga from _Naruto_, Wrath from _FMA_, Cisqua from _Elemental Gelade,_ and a WHOLE bunch of other roles.

**(10) **Indian people mostly wax, not shave. Also, waxing doesn't hurt that much. It's just feels like ripping off a band aid. But some people cry when doing that so...

**(11)** Your skin will turn grey over time because of shaving cream and going against the direction the hair grows.

**(12) **If you don't put post-waxing lotion on, the remaining wax will stay on your skin. And eve nif you scrub it for a hour, it'll leave a sticky residue.

**(13)** This outfit, minus the Ugg boots, is the outfit Utau wore in the ramen shop chapter/episode.

**(14)** Lube is used for anal sex. If you want to know more, then go to Wikipedia!

**(15) **Misa means 'sea sand' and Utsuro means 'blank'. The first name isn't so important but the last name's meaning is. Remember it. Also I realized I forgot to explain what Fuyuko's name means so I'll just do it here. Fuyuko means 'winter child' and Yukimura means 'snowy village'. The meanings aren't important. What is important is that there is an artist called Fuyuko Matsui, where the inspiration for Fuyuko's name came from. Fuyuko Matsui is famous for paintings with a grosteque and supernatural element. This is where the inspration to make Fuyuko a gothic-punk came from.

**(16)** Japanese Mafia

**(17) **In episode 75 of Shugo Chara! Doki, there's a part where they show Utau's mom in a yellow sunhat.

**(18)** a country in the U.K.

**(19)** Look it up on Wikipedia. It would take too much space to explain here.

**(20)** Lulu's grandmother. She came in episode 72 of Shugo Chara! Doki and was a major bitch. I don't know her first name, so I just chose some old French name. Amabel means 'amiable'. It's quite a contradiction XD.

**(21)** Best Friend to your face buts hold the sharpest knife to your back.

**(22)** Wikipedia!!

**(23)** Chemotherapy causes people to lose their hair.

**(24)** It's a movie about two terminally ill men who right a list of what they'd like to do before they die.

AHHH!! I feel like I'm going to DIE!! My arms hurt and so does my head. -. I re-wrote this chapter SO many times. I'm sorry if the super-duper LONG chapter overwhelmed you guys, but that's the only way it would work. I also hope the super long note didn't overwhelm either. Also, after I write the chapter, I go back and re-read and bold and italicize stuff. But since my head is hurting so much I didn't. I'm probably gonna do it when I upload the next chapter. I also noticed that I describe clothes A LOT in this chapter. I like clothes and fashion, what can I say?

The description of Ami's clothes is mostly Merines Shinku, but I added some detials. I know Utau's mother probably isn't like that, but illness and abandonment changes a person greatly. And losing her first husband and having a divorce would help. Souko is her real name BTW. She kinda feels like a OC with the way I've fucked with her character. -_-; The Utau family-feeling part was fun to write and Ikuto TOTALLY acted like a Dad. He did. I guess I cheated a bit with introducing Kukai in the very last three sentences, but I did it didn't I?

On another note, since I'm mentioning things like 'lube' and 'libidio' I think I might have to up the rating. What do you think? I hope I didn't scare away anyone. Anywho....

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!!!**

(reviews are love)

**---#---**


End file.
